Love at First Sight
by MomoAdachi
Summary: This is a Miracal Girls fic about How Mika tells chris she loves him and how they fall more in love
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fic ever! They really need to make a Miracle girls category! Well please don't forget to review, and go easy on me!

~Momo~

Love At First Sight   
Chapter:1  
  
One day when Mika and Toni were walking home from their school, University High, a young man walked by. Mika didn't know him but Toni did.   
"Hi Toni," the young man said.  
"Oh, hi Toya what's up?" Toni asked him.  
"Not to much," Toya said.  
"So have you seen Jackson today, Toya?"  
"Yea I have, Toni, he was at track practice didn't he tell you?"  
"Oh I forgot!" Toni blushed in embarrassment.   
"Geez Toni, can't you remember your boyfriend's track times?!  
"Well I gotta go Toni! Oh and nice to meet you Mika!" Toya waved and ran off.   
  
"Mika you know since I have a boyfriend why don't you just ask Chris out? You know you like him and he likes you." Mika looked at Toni and asked if she was sure.  
"Yes I'm sure, Mika, the way he looks at you. You can tell for sure I know that look from anywhere!"  
"Well I guess you're right Toni but I'm scared he'll turn me down! Well I mean I really like him and if he turns me down what do I do cause I don't want to lose him as a friend?"  
"Well I'm sure he'll say he would go out with you! He likes you!" Mika turned to Toni and says, "Okay I guess you're right. But where should I ask him out at?"  
Toni turns to Mika and replies, "I know just the spot, how about the school yard?"   
  
Mika stops walking and turns to Toni. "Um ... Toni it's so close to people and I want us to be alone."  
"Hmm ... then how about the park?"  
"Well ... I guess it would be okay and Chris loves the park ... okay!" Toni jumped into the air and shouted, "Okay Mika! It's going to be great! And I'll get Jackson to ask Chris to meet you at the park! How's that sound?"  
"Okay it's a deal!" So Mika and Toni walked home.  


Please remember to R/R! And go easy on me it's my first fic ever! No flames!

~Momo~


	2. Chapter 2

Love At First Sight   
Chapter:2   
  
The very next morning Mika had a dream that Chris didn't love her back. Mika woke up crying. She was so sad that she woke up Toni to tell her the dream. "Toni wake up! Come on Toni please!!!" Finally Toni woke up.   
"What is it Mika?" she asked.  
"Toni I had the worst dream. I had a dream that Chris said he didn't love me back and that he was going to leave me. Toni what do I do? I don't want to tell him now!"   
"Oh come on, Mika, it was just one dream! And I'm sure Chris will like you back, you just have to tell him before it's to late. Okay?"   
Mika turned to Toni and said, "But I'll do it after school today, okay?" They both turned to look at the clock.  
"Oh My Gosh!!! Mika it's 8:00 we're going to be late!" So they hurried up and got dressed. They looked at the time again and it was 8:07. "Come on Mika we have to teleport."   
"Okay Toni, but you can control it."   
"Okay!" So they were off. Just then Jackson was asking, "Where is Toni? She should have been here already."   
Just then Mika and Toni came out of nowhere and Toni landed on Jackson.   
"Oh so there you are! Geez, I'm glad no one saw you." Toni was so surprised because Jackson didn't yell at her today.  
"Okay lets get to class Toni." Jackson said.   
"Sure!" Toni smiled.   
"I'll see you later!" Mika waved goodbye.   
"Okay," Toni said.   
Just then Mika ran into Chris.   
"Um ... hi Chris how're you?"   
"Oh hi Mika I'm fine. How're you?"   
"I'm good."   
"Well can I walk you to your class Mika?   
"Oh, um ... sure Chris." Mika was so happy, she was blushing. "Um ... Chris?"   
"Yes?"   
"Can I meet you later today at the park? I have something really important to tell you if that is okay?"   
"Sure! I'll see you then!"   
"Okay." Mika said happily. "Well, see you! Bye Chris."   
"Bye Mika! Have a great day."  
"You too."  
As they said their good-byes Mika felt like she was going to melt right there on the spot. As the day went by Mika felt more and more in love with Chris and couldn't wait to tell him how she felt. Just then the bell rang and Mika suddenly felt scared to tell him. Mika thought to her self "What am I going to say to him and how will he feel? I hope he likes me back!" Toni and Jackson ran up to Mika and said "Lets go."   
Mika relied with "I'll be back soon! I have to meet Chris at the park and we're going to talk for a while, if that is okay."  
"Sure then me and Jackson'll just go and get some ice cream." Toni smiled.   
"Okay talk to you later Toni!" Mika waved goodbye and ran to meet Chris.  
  
...To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Love At First Sight   
Chapter:3   
Mika ran so fast that it only took her 5 minuets to get to the park and just as she was walking into the park there was Chris, "As fine as he can be!" Mika thought to herself. Wow! I hope he likes me back. She said to herself. Just as she walking toward him he turned and smiled at her, Mika blushed and she continued to walk toward him.   
"So Mika what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Chris asked.   
"Um ... I eh well, Chris, um since we've been together sense junior high I wanted to say that I like you. I like you a lot Chris more that you can think." Mika was shaking so hard that Chris just went toward her and gave her a big hug. Mika was blushing so much because she knew in that second they were together that he loved her back. Chris let go to her and said, "Mika I've loved you too since the first day we were together as partners in the science club." Mika was shaking she could not believe that he liked her too. "Oh Chris!" Mika started to cry and Chris held her tightly.   
"I'm sorry I never said anything until now Mika."   
"Me too ..." Mika whispered as she looked up at him. Just then Jackson and Toni were looking in the park and Toni saw Chris and Mika together. "Aw how cute I'm so happy for Mika! She got her dream guy."   
"Who's that," Jackson said to Toni.   
"Oh Jackson did I tell you Mika's finally going to be with Chris? I just know it!"   
"Cool, I guess we both have someone we love now."   
"Yea I guess so ..."  
"Well lets go get that ice cream, Toni!"   
"Okay Jackson!!!"   
Mika finally settled down and was so happy inside. "Um ... Chris why do you look so down?"   
Chris looked away. "I'm sorry Mika I was going to tell you today this morning that I have to go to England to visit my aunt for the summer."   
"Oh Chris, and it's almost summer too."  
"Yea I know."   
"What will we do?"   
"I don't know but I know I'll make it up to you some how. I promise. Well I have to be getting home now Mika. Talk to you tomorrow!"   
"Okay Chris but can walk home with you?"   
"Sure but why don't I walk you home?"   
"Tee hee hee! Oh yeah I forgot." So as Chris and Mika walked from the park holding hands, Mika knew for sure that this is how it fells to fall in love and be with he guy you love and trust for the rest of your life. "Um ... Chris will you call me and write to me from England?"   
"Of course Mika why wouldn't I? Well we are at your house."   
"Yeah. Well talk to you tomorrow at school Chris."   
"Okay. Oh Mika wait!" Just then Chris pulled Mika's hand but not to hard so he can give her a kiss good night. Mika was so happy that she blushed so hard her face was all red.   
"Well see you."   
" ... Bye Chris!" As Mika walked in the house there was Toni face all in smiles. "I'm so happy Mika now we both have boyfriends!"   
"Yea I'm glad too. Now we can talk for hours and never be left behind. Oh and Toni?"   
"Yes?"   
"This is just the beginning of a beautiful summer!"  
"Yea!!!"  
  
...To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Love at First Sight   
Chapter: 4   
The next day when Mika and Toni woke up then both looked at the clock.   
"Oh my gosh! Guess what time it is, Mika?!"   
"What time?"   
"It's 8:30 we are so late for the last day of school! Mika what do we do?"   
"Um ... get dressed and then teleport to school."   
"Okay lets hurry."  
So Mika and Toni hurried as fast as they could and soon they were ready.   
"Okay Mika lets do it." Mika and Toni held hands and then teleported to school right where Chris and Jackson were waiting for them.   
"Hi Mika." Chris greeted her.   
"Hi Chris, how are you?"  
"I'm fine."   
"That's good I'm alright too. Sorry we were late but our alarm didn't wake us up and it was Toni who woke me up."   
"Oh I see. Um ... lets go guys we're going to be late if we don't start running to school!" Jackson said.   
"Okay." Toni agreed.   
Then they were off to the school. The first bell rang. "Oh no we're going to be late Mika!" Chris exclaimed.   
"No we won't." Toni said; just as they made it to class the second bell rang.   
"Oh thank you Lord we made it!" Toni sighed a breath of relief. They were so tired as they took their seats. As the day when by Mika and Toni had fun at the court outside because today was their last day of school to hang out outside and talk to Chris.   
"So Chris what're you going to do when you leave to England this summer?" Toni asked. "Um ... I hope to write to Mika a lot." He replied as he looked toward Mika. She blushed. Just then the bell rang and then had to go inside to finish the clean up for the school year. It was 10 seconds before the bell would ring and it would be no more school until next year. Mika was so happy that she was going home but she was thinking how she would miss Chris and how they won't see each other all summer and how she would see him. But she knew in her heart that they would become closer this way. The bell rang and they were out of school for the rest of the summer.   
"So Mika what are you and Chris going to do before he leaves tomorrow?" Toni asked.   
"I don't know, but I'll call him today and we'll find something to do.   
As Mika and Toni were walking home they spotted Chris and Jackson on their way home too. So Mika and Toni ran up to them and hugged them.   
"So Chris what do you want to do before you leave tomorrow?"  
"Um ... how about we go to a movie?"   
"Okay that sounds good."   
"Then movies it is!" Mika and Toni told Jackson and Chris good-bye after they got to Mika and Toni's house.   
"Well see you later Mika!" Chris waved.   
"Okay!" Mika replied.   
"Bye!" They all said in unison.  
  
  
...to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Love at First sight   
Chapter:5  
  
Later that evening Mika was getting ready for going to the movies with Chris.   
"Oh Toni, what do you think of this outfit or maybe this one?" Mika liked the blue one with a cute long shirt and a blue lace t-shirt.   
"I think the blue one Mika because you like blue and it goes well with your hair style."   
"Oh okay I love it your right it would go with my hair style. This one then." Mika went to change and soon came back. "So what do you think Toni?"   
"Mika you look so cute! I'm sure Chris will think the same thing."   
"Yea well see you later! He'll be here any second now." The door bell rang.   
"Oh that'll be him. See you later Toni."   
"Have a great time Mika."   
"Don't worry, I will." Mika went downstairs and opened the door.   
"Hi Chris."   
"Hi Mika. You look great."   
"Thanks Chris you look good yourself."   
"Thanks." So they were off to the movies. "Mika what do you want to see? A scary movie or action or what?"   
"Um ... lets see," In her head, Mika was thinking Well a scary movie because then I can hold Chris's hand and feel safe next to him. "I think the scary movie Chris what about you?" "Okay the scary movie it is." So Mika and Chris finally got to the movies, they were going to see a scary movie called the Ring.   
"I hope this'll be good."   
"Me too Mika." So they got there tickets and went to the show. They got there seats near the front but more towards in the middle. Mika was so happy to be with Chris that she was blushing. Chris was blushing to when he was looking at her. He was thinking about how pretty she was tonight and couldn't wait to come back from England.   
"So Mika what are you going to do this summer."   
"I'm not sure, but I hope it'll be fun. I'm really going to miss you, Chris."   
"You too Mika. I hope you can come visit once or twice."   
"Me too."   
"Oh the movie's starting."   
"Yeah," Chris said. The movie ended and Chris and Mika were the last ones leaving the show.   
"Mika this was a great movie."   
"Yeah." Mika's voice quivered and she was still shaking from being scared. Chris noticed and asked, "Are you okay Mika?"   
"O-oh f-f-fine. It was a really good movie."   
"Okay you looked kinda scared."   
"No I'm fine! I swear!"   
"Okay." Chris looked into her eyes and whispered "Mika you look really good tonight." "Thanks Chris," Mika said blushing. Chris leaned in and kissed Mika on the lips. Mika was so happy she never felt anything sweeter than this.   
"Well I guess we should go now."   
"Yeah," Mika agreed, still blushing. Chris walked Mika home and he said, "I hope to see you when i get back and I'll write to you everyday."   
"Me too," Mika said, "and I also hope to visit you."   
"Of course." Chris gave Mika another kiss and smiled, "I gotta go, Mika. See you! I love you!"   
"Bye Chris. I love you too!" Mika walked in, shocked, and couldn't wait to tell Toni what had happened.   
  
...To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Love at first sight  
Chapter:6  
  
Mika ran up the stairs still blushing and couldn't wait to tell Toni. 

"Toni Toni! I have to tell you the most amazing thing in the world!"

Toni was sleeping but after hearing Mika she woke up. 

"Mika what is it ... it's 6:30 pm!? I need my sleep." 

"Toni it's to early to sleep. Guess what happened." 

"Okay Mika tell me everything you did and the movie you saw." 

"Okay first we were walking and talking about what movie to see and he told me I looked great and then after the movie we were the last ones to leave and he kissed me. It was so cute." 

"So is that the only kiss Mika?" 

"No Toni I got kissed again after the movie when he walked me to the door." 

"Oh cool! Mika that means you two are really great together." 

"Yea Toni it was so great ... Well I'm going to watch TV." 

"Okay Mika I'm going to sleep. Talk to you tomorrow and sweet dreams.  
  
The next day Mika woke up early to do her hair and find something cute to wear. 

"So what time did Chris say he was leaving?" 

"He didn't tell me." 

"Um ... Mika we need to find out because if you don't know then how are we going to get there on time?" 

"Okay Toni slow down. Why don't you call Jackson he would know what time he leaves." 

"Okay I'll go call him." So Toni ran downstairs to call Jackson. Then 3 minutes later she came back. 

"So when does he leave Toni? He leaves at 11:30 am. We have a half an hour to get ready and meet up with Jackson to go see Chris." 

"Okay Toni." Mika and Toni were ready and they ran to meet Jackson so they could talk to Chris a little longer before he would go to England.  
  
It was almost a 11:00am before Mika and Toni were to meet Jackson. Finally they were ready and they saw Jackson by the time they got to the park. 

"Hey Jackson let's go so we can meet Chris." 

"Okay I'm coming," Jackson said. 

So they were walking to the airport when they saw Chris waiting at the gate for them. Mika and Chris ran to each other and Chris picked her up and they hugged and gave each other kiss on the lips. 

"Aw Jackson aren't they so cute together?" 

"Yea like me and you." Toni and Jackson looked at each other and kissed one another. Chris told Mika to write to him and he would do then same. She said "Of course because I love you so much." and he said "I love you" back. 

The airport called Chris's flight he said "I'll miss you Mika think of me while I'm away." 

"Of course!" They gave each other a final hug and a kiss and said there "I love you" and then Chris walked away. Mika looked at Toni and Jackson and said "Toni when can we go visit him?" And Toni looked at her and said, "Soon I hope." Then they all walked home.  
  
...To Be Continued 


	7. Chapter 7

Love at First Sight  
Chapter: 7  
  
That day after Toni and Mika got home, Mika was really sad but happy because she knew her boyfriend would have fun England. Besides she would have fun over the summer too, but she would miss him and he would miss her. Toni told Mika to cheer up and think of it in this way, when they see each other again they would be even more in love because being far away for a while makes the heart grow stronger. 

"Oh, Toni you are so lucky because Jackson isn't leaving you for a while." 

"I know how you feel Mika, but you'll see him again and we'll visit him." 

"You know Toni, we can teleport there!" Mika thought of an idea. 

"Huh?!" Toni replied, "What, are you crazy Mika there is no way we can teleport there we don't even know if it would work." 

"Toni it _will_ work! I _know_ it will. I'll go make something for us to help our powers." 

"Ah just great, Mika's going to make something," Toni muttered to herself.

Mika looked back over her shoulder and inquired suspiciously of her sister, "What did you say Toni?" 

"Oh nothing Mika you go have fun." She laughed nervously, then Toni walked up stairs to call Jackson.  
  
While Toni was up stairs talking to Jackson on the phone Mika was in the basement making a necklace that would increase there powers so they could teleport to England. However, she needed something to finish it with, _but what?_ Mika thought to herself. _I've got it! It needs a special star._ So she make two stars out of gold and thought, _Now it's complete because I have everything on it. _While Mika was fitting it on her neck she knew this was right and it was going to work.

"Well now I need Toni to try it on and we can teleport." She said. Mika started up the stairs, while Toni was still on the phone with Jackson.

"Oh Jackson I think we need to get Mika out of the house and take her somewhere."

"Yeah, I guess that would be okay but why Toni? Well ... you see Mika's acting strange, saying things like 'We should teleport to England' and 'It'll work!'. I tried to tell her that our powers are not that strong, she wouldn't listen though."

"I see well yea you are right she needs to get out of the house or she might kill you for all we know!" 

"Yeah Jackson, thanks for the thought," Toni rolled her eyes in sarcasm.

"Sorry but it's kind of funny." 

"Yeah I guess ha ha ha!"  
  
Just then mika came in the room looking pleased. 

"Guess what Toni? I made it!" 

"Made what Mika? Hey Jackson I'll call you back, Mika's going crazy." 

"Alright Toni, love you." 

"Love you too Jackson." 

"Bye," they said in unison.

"I'm not crazy! You are, because I know this'll work. Mika said. 

"Yeah, sure Mika, it'll work." Toni said sarcastically. "Oh come on Toni, lets try." 

"Alright Mika but if it doesn't work it's not my fault okay?" 

"Whatever you say Toni, let's go." Mika gave Toni the necklace and then they gripped hands. 

"Toni remember think of going to England where Chris is okay?" 

"I'll try Mika." 

"Okay," she said. So they closed their eyes and thought of where Chris was in England. All of the sudden a flash of light came and then they were flung across the room into a wall.   
  
  
...To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

  
A/N: Sorry fanfic readers but it might take a while to get my last chapter up because school started   
Love at First Sight  
Chapter: 8  
  
After Mika and Toni were thrown across the room and they got up and looked at each other. 

"Hey Mika what just happened?" Toni asked Mika. 

"I have no clue but it isn't good. I told you your neckle isn't going to work." Toni said. 

"I think it will work, Toni it's just we need to control the power inside of us." Mika replied. 

"Yeah sure, Mika but how?" 

"I think we should try again. What do you think Toni?" Mika asked enthusiastically. 

"Sure, fine whatever!" Toni's tone sounded exasperated.  
  
Then Mika and Toni gripped each others hands tightly and thought of where Chris was in England. This time there powers were stronger and it worked! And they were teleported to England right where Chris was. 

"Wow Toni so this is the place!" breathed Toni, astounded. 

"Yea I guess so Mika." Toni said indifferently. "So where is Chris then?" she mused. 

While they were looking all around Chris came down from a tree just to the right of them. He walked up behind them. 

"Hi there Mika and Toni what brings the both of you here?" 

Toni and Mika turned around so fast they thought there heads were going to fling off. Mika was so surprised that she thought she was going to faint. 

"I'm sorry we came Chris but I wanted to see you again. I missed you so much!" Mika said tearing. Toni just sat there thinking if she were home right now, she'd waiting for Jackson to come pick her up for there date that they planned. 

"I guess you're here in beautiful England Mika and Toni." Chris said happily. 

"Yes, we are!" Mika said rather louder than usual. Mika was blushing so much. She was thinking of going right up to him and kissing him, but Toni was there and she didn't want to do it in front of her and make her feel bad. 

"So anyways ..." Mika said. She thought why not guess go up to him and hug him then. And she did just that.

  
Chris was so shocked he just sat there for a few moments and then said to himself _I must hug her back. I mean it would be rude not too_. So he hugged Mika back. Mika was so happy she was turning a few new shades of crimson. 

"Mika ..." Toni interrupted, "We have to get back, Jackson is having a date with me today remember?" 

"Oh yeah, sorry." Mika said somberly, "Well I guess we have to go then Chris. I'm very sorry I wish you could be home with us right now hanging out with Jackson and the us." 

Chris was despondent that they had to leave. He was thinking on how he would be spending time right now hanging out with all of them. 

Mika came to him and said. "Well I hope to be back tomorrow if not later today". 

Chris shook his head. "No stay home I'll be fine and soon I'll be home with all of you. I miss you all too." Chris's cheek took on a slightly cherry hue. 

"Well we have to go. Oh, and Chris, Jackson is having a party this Friday I wish you could come but I'll come again and see you that day, okay?" Chris replied that would be fine, and then said good-bye to the both of them. Toni and Mika gripped hands once again and were teleported home.   
  
Chris stood in the same spot where they left. He was musing through his own thoughts. _I wish I was back with you Mika. I miss you a lot and I hope you'll say yes when I ask you something that Friday of Jackson's party._ Chris was holding something in his hand while thinking. It seemed to be a small velvet black box with a gold ribbon on it.  
  
....To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Love At First Sight

  
Chapter:9

  
A/N: Alright everyone, This is my last chapter. I know it has been great and I loved everyone's support and reviews. Thanks everyone. I also want to thank my editor Sakura for making this happen. It has been a joy working with you. Hee hee. Anyways I hope to be starting a new story. It might take awhile and get this I won't need a editor. I finally think I can do it myself and learn with it. So yeah this is the end for now. Hope to see you all soon once I get my other story up. 

Thanks again.

~Aya~

Mika and Toni arrived home. It was 3:30 and Jackson was soon to be there to pick up Toni for their date

"Oh my gosh, Mika. Look at the time! Jackson will be here soon and I don't know what to wear!"Toni said exasperated.

"Geez Toni, I've seen you act this way. It's like you're growing up without me." Mika said with a tear.

"Don't make me laugh, Mika" Toni blushed sheepishly.

"Anyways, don't worry I have the perfect outfit and hair do for you." Mika replied happily.

So Mika took Toni into the bathroom and worked her magic. She did her make-up and hair with curls at it's ends. Toni was so glad when it was over because she was getting tired of sitting in the chair. She then hurried to the closet got the outfit Mika said to wear and went to the mirror to look at herself.

"Wow, thank you Mika I look so beautiful." Toni said shocked.

Mika was so pleased that Toni liked it. She knew she would have.

"Thank you, but you're so easy to work with." Mika practically bubbled with happiness.

Just then the door bell ranged.

"Oh geez, he's already here Mika. Please go down there and tell him I'll be right down okay."Toni said 

Mika complied, running down the stairs and opening the door.

"Hi Jackson, Toni will be right down. Please come in and sit." Mika said smiling.

"Alright." Jackson toyed with flowers in his hand.

Toni was just coming down the stairs as Jackson was about to sit down. When Jackson laid eyes Toni and his jaw dropped. Mika was grinning when she saw the look on his face. She was excited about the fact that she did a great job on Toni.

"Hi Jackson.'' Toni said blushing.

Jackson closed his mouth and thought to himself, _wow she's beautiful today not that she isn't every time I see her. But ... wow_.

"Here, these are for you Toni." Jackson remembered to give Toni the pink roses.

"Thank you Jackson, the're beautiful." Toni contentedly inhaled their sweet scent.

"I'll take those Toni and then you and Jackson can be on your way." Mika said smiling at her like a sly fox.

"Thanks Mika, we'll see you later okay. Byes." Toni said in an exasperated tone.

Toni and Jackson left the house with Mika standing by the door.

"So where are we going today Jackson." Toni said happily.

"Somewhere special where we can talk and have a great time." Jackson replied smiling.

Jackson took Toni to the park they always went to. They rented a boat and sailed upon the serenely rippling waters of the lake.

Toni didn't say anything until Jackson talked.

"Toni, I have something to tell you. It's good news so don't be alarmed." 

"What is it Jackson?"

"Chris is coming back from England tomorrow for the party. But promise me you won't tell Mika.

It's going to be a big surprise for her okay?" Jackson asked.

"Are you serious? No way! He's coming back just for Mika and the party? Is he staying and not going back to England after?" Toni asked astounded.

"Yeah he's staying Toni. I promise you that." Jackson said.

"That's great! I'm so glad and Mika will be too." She smiled.

Just then Toni and Jackson locked eyes with one another and they both leaned in for a sweet and tender kiss.

*********************************************************************************************************

Back at the house Mika was daydreaming about Chris and the party tomorrow.

"I wonder if Chris will ever come back from England." Mika wondered out loud.

She thought for a while. _I know the party tomorrow is going to be great but it would be ever better if Chris would be there._

*********************************************************************************************************

At 6:30 that evening Toni and Jackson returned from there date.

"Well, guess I'll see you tomorrow Jackson." Toni said.

"Yea." Jackson nodded.

They both leaned in and kissed one another passionately this time.

"Well, goodnight Jackson and sweet dreams." Toni said blushing.

"Yea you too Toni and dream of me okay?"Jackson blushed as well.

"Don't worry I will."

After waving goodbye to Jackson and watching him walk home. Toni opened the door and saw Mika standing there smiling.

"So how was your date?"Mika grinned.

"It was great. You know ... I really love him."Toni turned crimson.

"Well lets go up stairs and you tell me everything, okay sis?"Mika said with a evil grin.

"Alright but I'm not going into details."Toni laughed.

********************************************************************************************************

The next day was the party. Mika and Toni woke up early to get ready for it. They spent two hours getting ready. Toni was so happy because she was going to see Jackson again.

Around 1:30 Toni and Mika set out to Jackson's house for the party. Toni rang the door bell. 

Jackson answered right away.

"Hi you two. Come in and make yourselves at home." Jackson said smiling.

"Um ... Jackson where is everybody?" Mika asked shocked.

"Yea Jackson I thought everyone was coming." Toni said.

"Well actually I only invited you two and someone else very special." Jackson smiled.

Toni knew who this other person was but had no idea that he was only inviting them to his house. Mika had no clue and looked on clueless at Jackson.

"Come on out." Jackson called out.

Suddenly Mika turned and saw Chris come from the kitchen. Mika's eyes went blank and her mouth fell open. She started to cry but stopped herself.

"Hi Mika." Chris said smiling.

"Oh Chris!"Mika said running to him.

Mika ran straight into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Mika I'm so glad to be back and to see you." Chris said.

"Chris so does that mean you're back for good?" Mika questioned.

"Yes, I am."Chris said smiling down at her.

"Listen I have something to ask you Mika." Chris said nervously.

Chris knelt down and brought out a black box trimmed in gold ribbon.

"Mika, will you marry me?" Chris asked sincerely, a smile gracing his lips.

"YES, Chris, I'll marry you!" Mika threw her arms around his neck, drawing back to kiss him on the lips and opened the box. It was a beautiful tear drop cut diamond ring.

Toni and Jackson were so happy for them. Just then Jackson knelt down.

"Toni I have something to ask you too." Jackson said.

"YES, the answer is yes Jackson." Toni said before Jackson could even ask the question.

Then Toni kissed Jackson fully on the lips.

"Oh sorry you didn't ask the question."Toni said blushing.

"Will you marry me then, Toni?"Jackson smiled.

"YES, I will! Sorry about that."Toni grinned.

Then Toni kissed Jackson again. Mika was laughing at what her sister did. She could never recall being so happy for herself and her sister.

"You know."Chris said to Mika.

"I want us to get married the same day as Toni and Jackson. What do you say Mika?"

"That would be wonderful." Mika said smiling.

*********************************************************************************************************

~Epilogue~

Three years have passed now. Mika, chris, Toni and Jackson are out of high school. Their wedding was wonderful for them. Mika, Chris, Toni and Jackson all got married in the same church at the same time. They're all living happily now. Oh by the way, they live right next to each other and Mika and Toni are expecting twins as well.

**************************************TheEnd**********************************************************

A/N: Well that's the end. Thank you world. Just kidding. I hope you review and tell me what you think and I hope to start on a new story soon. So, hope to see you all again. Thank you again. Ta Ta! (for now)

' .~Aya~ .'


End file.
